Spring Fling
by The High Warlock Of Dublin
Summary: Set during Cross My heart and Hope to Spy. Afyfter the brush passing execise in town Cammie decides to go to the Spring Fling Dee-Dee and Josh was talking about- with Zach. Quite fluffy. Zammie ONESHOT


**So this is a one shot that I writing for the Gallagher Girls readathon which takes place after the brush pass exercise in town, and my take on what would have happened if Cammie decided to go to the Spring Fling that Dee-Dee and josh invited her to, with Zach.**

After going over the pros and cons several times with Macey, Liz and Bex (who had an awful lot to say) I decided to go to the dance. I knew, of course, that that meant I had to bring Zach.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I called after Zach as we were leaving C&A (learning how to properly drink tea can be of the utmost importance). He slowly turned around with that smirk on his face that I had slowly, but surely, come to hate.

"Yes, Gallagher Girl?" he replied, oozing confidence, as if he knew I was going to approach him (which was so unfair, I wouldn't be doing this if I could go to that retched dance alone).

"So, remember yesterday, when we met my friends in town?" I asked warily, I was starting to regret my decision.

"Jimmy?" he asked.

"Josh," I corrected, but carried on anyway, "well you may remember that his girlfriend," I choked a little on the title, "said that if I wanted to go to the dance, I could. And I do, but since you made up that absurd lie about us being in a relationship" at this stage I felt I should ease away from the insults, "if I want to go you also have to come. I guess what I'm trying to say is," I took a deep breath "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I saw shock flicker across his features but it was gone in a flash and replaced with that infuriating smirk once again, "Sure thing, Gallagher Girl. I'll pick you up at your room at 8?"

I hastily confirmed and hurried of to my next lesson.

And that is how I ended up outside Roseville High's spring fling, in a deep blue flowing dress that ended just above the knee, with none other than Zachary Goode.

To give credit where credit is due, he did look good. He was wearing jeans and a slightly crumpled shirt- giving off the impression that he tried, but not too hard. "Ready?" he asked me, "You don't have to do this, y'know. We can go back right now." He had been saying this all evening, obviously sensing my nerves at seeing Josh and his new girlfriend, the completely un-hateable, Dee-Dee.

"No, I'm fine" I assured him and before I could change my mind, I walked into the dance with my hand interlaced with Zach's.

The hall looked exactly the way you would expect a spring fling to look. There were banners, sporting bright colours, and balloons of all shapes and sizes. Confetti seemed to be littering the ground and floating in the air. I felt Zach's hand tighten on mine and I knew his senses were being attacked too.

I had just enough time to adjust to the sight before me when two vine like arms were snaking around me. I would have flipped my assailant right then and there if I hadn't recognized the high-pitched squeal emitting from her.

Dee-Dee unraveled from me and grinned in Zach's direction and mine. I noticed Josh standing close behind her looking none-too-happily at our intertwined hands.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" squealed Dee-Dee, "Drinks are over there," she pointed to a table with a large punchbowl, just waiting to be laced with poison (note to self: don't drink punch), "And don't forget to buy some raffle tickets, the winners will be drawn at the end of the night!" After that she excused herself and Josh (after we had greeted each other with the required amount of awkward politeness) to dance.

Zach and I stood to the side, talking. "Are you alright?" he had asked after the initial contact with my "friends", which was sweet of him to ask. I had replied saying that I was fine, and it was just a little weird to see them _together_.

After that we lapsed into comfortable silence until he turned to me and stuck out his hand, "Would you like to dance, fair lady?" he asked, with a mock—British accent, flourished with a low bow.

I giggled and took his hand, replying, "Why of course you may, good sir," accompanied by a curtsy. So we made our way onto the dance floor just as a slow song stared up.

He took my waist while I placed my hands around his neck and fitted my head into the crook of his neck, where it seemed to fit perfectly.

We swayed back and forth to the music for a while before Zach whispered into my hair, "I'm glad you asked me to come tonight, Gallagher Girl."

I looked up at him and met his gaze. "Me too," was all I managed to reply before his lips met mine in a gentle kiss, to be the first of many.

**And that's it! I know I'm supposed to be working on the last chapter of An Interesting Exchange; I'll work on the later in the week, but for now- please review?**


End file.
